Enough
by Sethica
Summary: Enough is enough. The hikari's are fed up with their sadistics yami's. *One Shot* *Song fic* *Lyrics by Linkin Park*


**Enough**  
  
  
_I am_

_little bit of loneliness_

_a little bit of disregard_

_a handful of complaints _

_but I can't help the fact _

_that everyone can see these scars_

_  
I am_

_what I want you to want_

_what I want you to feel_

_but it's like _

_no matter what I do _

_I can't convince you_

_to just believe this is real _

_so I let go _

_watching you_

_turn your back like you always do_

_face away and pretend that i'm not_

_but I'll be here _

_cause you're all I got _

_  
I am_

_a little bit insecure_

_a little unconfident_

_cause you don't understand _

_I do what I can_

_but sometimes I don't make sense_

_  
I am_

_what you never want to say_

_but I've never had a doubt _

_it's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you_

_for once just to hear me out _

_so I let go _

_watching you_

_turn your back like you always do_

_face away and pretend that i'm not_

_but I'll be here _

_cause you're all I got   
  
I can't feel_

_the way I did before_

_don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored_

_time won't heal_

_this damage anymore_

_don't turn your back on me_

_I won't be ignored  
  
No_

_hear me out now_

_you're gonna listen to me _

_like it or not_

_right now_   
  
~ Lyrics by Linkin Park, Faint ~  
  


"ENOUGH!"  
Dark chocolate eyes widen, sharp features looked shocked. The cruel grin and sadistic look wiped of the pale face. "N-nani?"   
The same dark eyes glared back, their usual scared and friendly look replaced by a hard look and rage burning in them. "Enough! No more! I will not suffer anymore of these beatings from you.  Do you hear me, Bakura?!"   
  
The dark spirit blinked before anger returned to to his dark reddish brown eyes. "Rebelling against me, are we?" The cruel smiled returned to his demonic features, but his light side didn't seem fazed.   
  
"I'm not rebelling, Bakura. I'm leaving you! I've had it with you!" Soft features twisted into an angry snarl. "I will not let you dominate my life! You are dead to me, Bakura. You hear?! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!"  Swirling around, the white haired youth walked away towards the door grabbing the bag that stood near it.   
  
"Get back here, Ryou. Get back now and I will be lenient" The spirit of the Sennen Ring growled out as he made an attempt to get closer. Ryou gave a dark chuckled before he ripped of the ring from his neck and threw it at the spirit's feet. "You're all alone in the world, Bakura. Have fun with eternity, because I won't come back."  
  
And he left without looking back.  
  
- ~ *  +  * ~ -  
  
"Yuugi?"   
Violet eyed glared through blond bags,anger burning within those usual happy looking amethyst orbs. "No more, Yami. Enough is enough"  
  
"Aibou, what do you me-"   
  
"Shut up" The former Pharaoh gazed down upon his lighter half with surprise written on his face. "I will not allow you to manipulate me any longer! You try to break me and become you. I'm nothing more then a vessel for you. So stop trying to manipulate be in to becoming you!"   
  
"With out me you'd be dead by now, remember that Aibou" The smaller one gave a hollow laugh at that. "Maybe I should be dead, maybe I'm better off dead than be stuck with you"   
  
An angry look appeared on Yami's face. "You don't mean that" Another hollow laugh, it sounded a bit crazed. "Don't I? Tell me my dear Aibou. What good have you gained me? Nothing but trouble, pain and more pain.  You may be my other half, but I certainly can live with out you. And that is what I'm gonna do. Leave you, because I wont let you use me again. Never again."  
  
The dark one laughed a dark smile playing on his lips. "You'll come back running to me, little Yuugi. You know you will, so why even bother trying?"   
  
Yuugi fingered the puzzle around his neck before looking back up. "Because I had enough, because I'm sick of you. Because I can break what I have put together"  He removed the puzzle form his neck and grabbed a piece before removing it. "You won't be able to contact me or even find me"   
  
He dropped the puzzle and left, he didn't look back.  
  


He had nothing to look back at.  
  
- ~ *  +  * ~ -  
  
"Enough! I cant do this anymore! You hurt,maim and kill everything and everyone I love and treasure! You leave me be!" Malik spat at his yami who stared at him wordlessly. "You're a pest! A bane in my life! You do nothing but destroy! You hurt my sister! You hurt my friends! You're nothing but death incarnated! You touch and kiss and fuck me like I'm a toy! Like a whore! I mean nothing to you."  
  
Lavender eyes, darkened by rage meet calm insane ones. "You mean nothing to me. You're a whisper in my mind, A figment of my imagination" He looked dow at the golden rod in his hands before looking up with a determited look in his eyes.  
  
"I had enough, Marik. Rot in hell!" Flinging the rod away from himself and moved to the door.  
  
"You'll be back. No Light can live without his Darkness." Marik spoke up looking indifferent as he watched his light turned his face to him with a smirk. "O, but you're wrong. We certainly can live with out you, its you who can't live without us. Goodbye, Marik. May the gods have no mercy on you"  
  
Leaving his house he walked to the park where he met up with Yuugi and Ryou.  
  
Three hikari's left Domino not looking back. No second thought and no regrets. While three yami's kept telling themselves that their light halves would come back to them.  
  



End file.
